Creer en ti
by Emmyk
Summary: Pues... aver... es HaoxAnna! (-) y pues... Universo alterno xD; Yoh engaña a Anna, luego aparece Hao, Yoh se pone celoso.. en resumen: HaoxAnna - si... Dejen reviews please! TT


_**"Creer en ti"**_

_**by Emmyk**_

* * *

"_A aquellos que lo lean, y por supuesto, a mis amigas y amigos"_

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_** Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, son propiedad del creador de estos, Hiroyuki Takei**_

* * *

Cáp. 1: "Un error grande" _**

Son las 10 de la noche y ahora manejo nuevamente mi carro¿quien lo diría? Se suponía que iba a tomar vacaciones… ¡Ja¿Vacaciones? –pronunció con ironía- Si claro, además con el escándalo que arma mi esposa, bueno aunque me parece extraño… antes me pedía que tomara vacaciones y ahora se molesta por que quiero tomar vacaciones…Y eso? –se dijo a si mismo sorprendido al ver algo en la lejanía- Parecen... ¿unas esferas? Si claro Hao ahora ya te volviste loco por trabajar tanto, ves esferas voladoras -se decía a sí mismo pero poco a poco pudo ver aquellas esferas claramente y darse cuanta de lo que eran, había en una esquina una hermosa joven que le hacía señas para que se detuviera y que llevaba colgando de su cuello un hermoso collar de esferas azules las cuales brillaban con la luz de los carros.-

¿Se le ofrece algo? - le pregunté

¿Podría llevarme?

Claro - no me pude negar - ¿A dónde?

Lejos... lejos de aquí - me dijo mientras su rostro era cubierto por sus cabellos.

Pero... - iba a preguntarle pero no me atreví simplemente asentí moviendo mi cabeza.

Gracias - mencionó levemente. Cuando se subió al carro pude reconocerla.

¿Anna? - cuestioné, cuando mencioné su nombre ella levantó la cabeza, podía ver las huellas del maquillaje habían manchado su rostro… y vi como caía otra lagrima de sus ojos.

Hao - Dijo suavemente algo asombrada, al parecer estaba a punto de romper en llanto.

¿Qué sucedió? - cuestioné, la conocía bien ella había sido mi mejor amiga, y digamos que no se caracterizaba por mostrar sus sentimientos así de fácil. Fue entonces cuando recordé lo que me habían estado comentando algunos chicos en el bar., solo quería saber si eso era verdad

Yoh - fue entonces cuando ya no pudo más y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos. Fruncí el seño, no sabía qué era lo que le habían hecho pero debía ser algo muy malo para que ella llore de esa manera.

Ya llegamos - dije bajando rápidamente del auto y yendo al otro lado del auto donde se encontraba ella para abrirle la puerta, y lo hice pero ella estaba completamente fuera de si, no dejaba de llorar.

¿Por qué? - se preguntaba repetidamente mientras lloraba.

Anna - lo único que atiné a hacer fue a cargarla y llevarla hasta dentro de su casa, la cargué hasta la sala en donde la recosté en el sillón, pero aún así ella no reaccionaba, tenía que hacer algo y no lo hice con delicadeza claro. - ¡Anna¡Reacciona¡Basta! -así es, le grité, estaba muy preocupado, mientras que a la vez la sacudía para que pudiera reaccionar, dejó de llorar y me miró realmente era hermosa, aunque su rostro estuviera todo demacrado y manchado por el maquillaje.

Hao yo... solo se lanzó a mi brazos pero ya no lloraba como antes, no se si era por que se estaba calmando o porque ya no podía derramar mas lagrimas. Nos quedamos un buen rato así, eran mas o menos las 11:00 y eso que hoy planeaba llegar a mi casa temprano para darle una sorpresa a Jeanne… pero ya no importa, ahora esto es mas importante…

Ya había dejado de llorar y se había tranquilizado quizás ya podría preguntarle.

Anna... ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? - cuestioné por tercera vez creo yo.

Yoh... Yoh estaba – dijo entrecortadamente

Por favor Anna, dímelo – necesitaba saber qué había sucedido

Prométeme que… no harás nada con respecto a eso… - sabía que sino se lo decía no podría saber, ni enterarme de lo que había sucedido así que accedí…

No te prometo algo así Anna, pero si tú me dices que no haga algo al respecto, no lo haré. Así es, si ella me pedía que yo no hiciera algo, no lo haría, aunque en realidad no sabía ¿por qué, la verdad era que ella siempre me había importado.

Yoh estaba... con otra chica… en el bar. … besándose… - No sabía que decir, si no fuera por la promesa que le hice a Anna, iría de frente a golpear al idiota de Yoh, pero si lo hacía la lastimaría mas, aunque ella debía enfrentarlo.

Vamos – fue una orden, ella me miró algo incrédula pero a la vez con algo de temor, al parecer no quería volver, pero claro Hao ¿Cómo iba a querer volver al lugar en donde su esposo se estaba besuqueándose con otra? Pero ella tenía que enfrentarlo.

No... No quiero volver - no me sorprendí con la respuesta.

¿Entonces qué harás? - le cuestioné

Nada... - sentía una ardiente llama que crecía dentro de mi¿Nada? No eso estaba muy lejos de ser lo que sucediera, solo la tomé del brazo y la levanté del sofá.

Vamos, no permitiré que el se salga con la suya - dije firmemente - el también tiene que afrontar las consecuencias de lo que hace y tu debes hacer algo.

No... por favor Hao... Por favor - suplicaba mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a caer, y tuve un presentimiento, al parecer ella no quería que me enterara de algo más, pero no importaba, al final todo sería descubierto.

Anna no le haré daño a Yoh, lo prometo, pero tampoco permitiré que el siga haciendo eso. Al parecer al escuchar eso se calmó y pude hacer que subiera al auto, ella solo miraba hacia sus rodillas, ya no lloraba presentía que esto no iba a estar nada bien

Llegamos... - Salí del carro y me dirigí hacia el otro lado pero ella abrió la puerta, su semblante era frío, no mostraba ninguna emoción.

Gracias, Hao - Me sorprendí por lo que dijo pero aún así me mantuve serio, así que nos dispusimos a entrar. Abrí la puertas, ella estaba a mi lado, pude distinguir a Yoh el cual se encontraba dándonos la espalda y estaba besando a una chica, no pude avanzar pues algo dentro de mi y una pequeña punzada en mi pecho me decía que me detenga, pero no le hice caso y seguí caminando, fue entonces cuando vi a la joven a la cual besaba Yoh.

Jeanne... - Al momento de pronunciar su nombre ella volteó y me quedó mirando sorprendida, pude notar que Yoh la llamaba, al parecer no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia en el bar., pero al ver que Jeanne miraba a cierta dirección decidió voltear, encontrándose con mi rostro, no se que me sucedió, solo sentí que mi brazo se levantaba, y logré ver cómo mi puño impactaba con su mejilla y el caía al suelo.

¡Hao!- gritó Anna - ¡Basta¡Por favor, lo prometiste! - decía, al parecer estaba bastante asustada.

Lo sé, lo siento Anna - Estaba fuera de mi, solo miré con desprecio a Jeanne - ¿Desde cuando? - pregunte, pero ella no respondió - Y veo, fue por eso que no querías que tomara vacaciones ¿no? Para poder estar más tiempo con él. Pues ya no tienes nada que ocultarme, mañana mismo arreglaré los papeles para el divorcio.

¡Hao¡Espera¡No, Por favor! – suplicaba, la amaba pero desde hace algún tiempo todo había cambiado, muestra relación, mis sentimientos hacia ella... Todo...

Anna - llamé con la poca voz que me quedaba ya que en aquellos momentos las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de mis ojos, le di mi vida y mi amor… que error tan grande cometí al hacerlo… - tu también tenías algo que decir ¿no?-

Si - dijo asintiendo.

Annita, yo no quería - dijo Yoh que ya se había levantado y se acercaba a ella, lo permití, y me controlé ya que en esos momentos ya lo hubiera golpeado, pero por ella, por Anna, no lo haría.

¡Basta! - ella lo había callado - Yoh... no...- levantó la cabeza y le dedicó una sonrisa¿cómo podía hacer eso? Con todo el daño que él le hizo.

Anna…- mencionó él.

Gracias... aunque fue engañándome agradezco que me hayas hecho pasar momentos tan gratos... por eso gracias y no te preocupes- yo también arreglaré el divorcio mañana mismo, ya no estarás atado a mi - diciendo esto se volteó y se dirigió hacia la puerta y yo por supuesto la seguí.

A lo lejos pude escuchar las súplicas de Yoh las cuales le pedían a Anna que regresara y lo perdonara, "totalmente estúpido" -pensé-

Cuando alcancé a Anna la encontré ya dentro del auto, solo miraba hacia la nada, no le dije palabra alguna solo subí al auto, arranqué y nos dirigimos hacia su casa, al parecer, ella no vivía con Yoh allí, cuando ellos se casaron ella dejó su casa y se mudaron a otra, pero ella iba de vez en cuando.

Bajamos del auto, tampoco mencionamos ninguna palabra, la acompañé hasta adentro, una vez allí me abrazó y yo hice lo mismo así los dos lloramos, juntos, sería duro superarlo, pero no imposible.

Te amo... - dije, no sé cómo salieron esas palabras de mi boca, pero era cierto, siempre lo había hecho pero cuando ella se casó con Yoh me di por vencido. Poco después conocí a Jeanne y un año después me casé con ella¿quién diría que a los 13 meses ya me estaría engañando? Y la verdad era que nos casamos demasiado jóvenes, 19 años¡ja! … Que ironía.

Hao... - mencionó mientras me miraba a los ojos y mientras me perdía en la profundidad de su mirada, sentí que el tiempo se detuvo solo pude sentir el roce de nuestro labios, y después me besamos

Te amo... - mencionó ella con timidez mientras se sonrojaba notablemente

Yo también... Yo también... - así la abracé nuevamente sintiendo su calor el cual me cubría por completo poco después nos volvimos a fundir en otro beso el cual poco a poco se volvió más apasionado solo dejamos que nuestros sentimientos nos guiaran, vivimos algo difícil de expresar es algo que solamente se puede vivir.

Antes de quedar dormidos, la cubrí con la sábana mientras ella se recostaba sobre mi pecho, le di un beso en la frente y escuché que ya antes de quedarse dormida ella dijo : "No me falles…" y lo único que yo pude decirle fue: "No lo haré..."

* * *

"_**Because there is a place… and I have… a perfect chance to find it"

* * *

**_

_**Gracias**_

_**Atte.**_

_**Emmyk**_


End file.
